Question: Apply the distributive property to factor out the greatest common factor. $24+32p =$
Explanation: $ 8$ is the greatest common factor of $24$ and $32p$. $\phantom{=}24+32p$ $={8}\cdot 3+{8}\cdot 4p$ $={8}(3+4p)~~~~~~~~$ Apply the distributive property. The answer: $ {8}(3+4p) $